A year without Magic
by slytherinprincess91
Summary: Emma is accused of killing someone she doesnt even know and is either sentenced a year in Azkaban or a year without magic. she chooses without magic and happens to meet Draco Malfoy, who is rather rude about it..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Emma was always getting into trouble with the law. Even when she was at school she was constantly screwing everything up. But now she had finished school, (albeit 5 years ago) and had mastered the skill of magic. So when she was accused of murdering someone she hadn't even heard of, she was quite alarmed.

She sat in the chair in the middle of the court room, watching the entire ministry file in, filling up the seats behind the Minister for Magic himself, Mr Cornelius Fudge. What a wonderful way to spend your 22nd birthday, she thought to herself as she shifted nervously in her seat.

"We are gathered here today, June 30th, to discuss the consequences of Emma Vincent, who, on the 13th of December last year, performed the killing curse on an unsuspecting victim. Do you have anything to say?" He said, towering over her from his chair.

"I swear it wasn't me!" She cried, trying not to burst into tears in front of everyone.

Well do you have witnesses from the event to prove your innocence?" boomed Cornelius Fudge,

"No sir."

"Then you are hereby charged to either a year in Azkaban or a year without magic. Which will it be?" He said. Emma stared at him, noticing how many wrinkles were showing on his face, truly saying he was too old for this position. A year in Azkaban?

She'd rather die than go there, because the guards which were Dementors, would make her feel so miserable and have no point living she would just hope she'd die soon. Whereas without magic, sure life would be different, more complicated but she could live like a muggle, surely it wasn't that hard? And so Emma had come up with her decision rather quickly, and gave them her response. Little did she know how she would be treated if she were muggle.

"I choose an entire year without magic," she said. It was easier said than done, as she realised when every single item of magic was being taken away from her house later that evening. The last item they took from her was her wand, and they gave her a letter in return. She opened the formal looking letter which stated everything she mustn't do for a whole year and if she completed everything satisfactorily she would be given all her stuff back.

She also read something down the bottom – it was an address. The Ministry wanted her to live in a particular apartment because it was away from magic and was filled entirely with muggle items. There was a key in the envelope. She wondered how on earth she was going to get to this apartment that night, and to her relief the wizards were still outside her house.

"Hey, um do you think you could take me to this address? I'm not quite sure where it is." She asked innocently as she showed him the address, trying not to give away the fact that she clearly wanted to get there as soon as possible. One of the younger wizards' gladly helped her, and so in a few seconds she was outside her new building, a box full of items she previously owned which weren't magic at all in her arms.

"You're a brave girl, choosing to live without magic like that, honestly, I'd die if I didn't have magic, muggles, don't know how they do it," he said before disapparating.

She walked into the building and her jaw dropped. It was like a mansion, only 100 stories high. Why she was being given such a rich place to live in, she would never know as she stepped into the elevator. Her apartment was on the hundredth floor, at the very top, and the wait in the elevator took around ten minutes without stops.

She found her door and was just about to open the door when all of a sudden the box in her arms gave way to everything in it. The bottom had split and she groaned. She kneeled down and fixed the box first, and then picked up whatever she could grab and dumped it in the box when she heard a door open and feet walking towards her. She looked up to see guy around her age with platinum blonde hair helping her pick up her things.

"Uhh what are you doing?" she couldn't help but ask. He dropped everything into the box.

"I don't want muggle filth on my floors, since I own this building," her mouth dropped open in horror.

"Who are you?" she said, disgust in her voice. He'd called her a muggle, so he was definitely a wizard.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I live just across the hall from you. Aren't you the girl who isn't allowed to use magic for a year?"

"Yeah and you're an ass," she said, slamming the door in his face. She heard another door slam seconds later, and breathed out her anger. She looked around the apartment, it was really well furnished and by the time she reached her new bed she was falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning the sun was shining brightly through the gap in the curtains and Emma didn't want to get up. She lay in bed for a further half an hour before getting up and taking a shower. Her stomach grumbled as she went to the kitchen, thinking how quickly she would be eating if she pulled out her wand and soon realised she didn't have one anymore. Disappointed, she opened the fridge and started making toast, something she could at least cook without burning down the apartment.

She wanted to explore the surrounding town around her, so she got dressed into jeans and a jumper and locked the door behind her. She hadn't used a key to lock a door since she was nine years old, so it felt a little weird.

She entered the elevator and who else would get in but the ass himself, Draco Malfoy. She rolled her eyes and pushed herself against the wall of the elevator, as though to get as far away from him as possible. But when he started conversation with her, she was more than surprised.

"Where are you off to today?" He asked rather nicely, not looking at her.

"Town, I'm going to see what's here," she said. The doors opened and she walked out, confused at how he was acting towards her. But once she saw all the muggle stores, her mind was taken over by all the fascinating objects inside them. She bought so many things to decorate her apartment that she had to go home after three hours because her arms were full. Once inside her apartment, she spent the rest of the day decorating it.

The phone rang and she answered it, only to find it was her old friend from school. She was inviting Emma to a party, and she was more than happy to be going, so at 7pm that night she got dressed into a black party dress and matching black high heels and went downstairs to catch a taxi to the party. Once she was there she met old school friends and had a blast until 1am, when she forced herself to leave.

She quietly made her way up to her apartment and when she went to open the door, she thought something was wrong with her key at first, because the door wouldn't open, and then she realised it wouldn't budge at ALL.

"Magic" She muttered, and started pounding at it to try and get it to open. Of course, she knew it would never open for her unless she had a wand, and where was she going to get one of those? She then slid down to the floor when Malfoy whipped his door open with a look on his face telling her he had heard enough of her noise.

"Will you shut the fuck up? I'm trying to sleep here!" he hissed. He was only wearing pyjama pants, but she paid no attention to this as she stormed over to him, raging.

"Unlock my door, I know it was you!"

"No. You can sleep in the hallway for all I care." What came next surprised both of them. She slapped him so hard across the face and he looked his angriest yet.

"Fine, you win" he hissed, waving his wand lazily at her door, unlocking it.

"Thank you" she hissed back and he slammed his door in her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter kinda has attempted rape, so yeah just letting you know!**

Emma's boyfriend Allen was always thinking about sex, and Emma always gave in to him. But when he approached her the next morning, she had no way of escaping him. She was just about to get in the elevator to go out when Allen stepped out.

"Allen! What are you doing here?"

"To see you of course," he said, lazily stepping forward and forcing her into a kiss. He then dragged her into the elevator and closed the doors.

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"Why'd you do it? Kill him?"

"I didn't! You know that!" she exclaimed at how stupid he was for thinking she'd done it. He yanked her backwards by her hair and started roughly feeling her chest. He lifted up her shirt and placed his hands on her breasts, and she tried to tell him to stop it but couldn't get the words out because his lips were on hers, kissing her the same way he'd greeted her. She looked at the floor number they were approaching and pressed the up button – she didn't want to have the doors open when he was all over her. She pushed him off her and turned around.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I might as well ask you the same thing!" she retorted.

"You're denying me of what I want," he said in a dry voice. He then lunged at her, and grabbed the front of her top as she turned around to face the wall so he couldn't harm the front of her. Her shirt ripped and his fingers clawed at her shoulder so deep that the fresh cuts were bleeding. She gasped in pain, noticing that they were now on the twenty third floor.

Only seventy seven left, which would be around five to eight more minutes of Allen. Her shirt ripped more and hit the floor, revealing a lacy pink bra. She turned around and kicked his leg rather hard. He stumbled back, hitting the wall behind him.

"Why the HELL are you here?" she said, yelling at him.

"I already told you, to see you," he hissed through clenched teeth. He then pulled out his wand and said "Crucio!" and Emma fell to her knees, the pain tearing through her, a voice screaming inside her head. She screamed as well, the number at the top of the elevator reading eighty eight and he lifted the curse. She screamed so loud that when he lifted the curse he had to cover his ears.

She pulled her shirt back on, pulling it together at the front to close it. She jabbed the pieces of cloth with a bobby pin, twisting it to keep her shirt together somewhat. Ninety three, I'm almost there, she thought. He could never used to bear seeing her in pain but he was having too much enjoyment of hurting her this time.

She watched as he pointed his wand at her, and then her arm was bleeding badly, she could feel it. He was cutting into her arm and didn't care how much it hurt her. The blood was soaking into her white shirt and she started to feel weak. Bruises were appearing on her body and she leaned against the doors as they dinged open.

She fell back into someone's arms and Allen finally told her it was over. She stood up and turned to see it was Malfoy who'd caught her. She jumped out of his arms as though he had shocked her and instantly fell backwards. He was looking at her torn shirt, covered in blood, still bleeding and then to Allen, who was leaning against the back of the elevator.

He was about to say something when Allen pointed his wand at Malfoy and Malfoy had his pointed back within a second. Allen closed the doors and was never seen again. Emma was sitting against the wall, breathing rapidly and when Malfoy went to see if she was okay, she looked like a wild animal, afraid of getting caught.

"What happened to you?" he asked caringly.

"Why would you care?" she snapped.

"Who was that man? In the elevator?"

"He was my boyfriend. Well, ex boyfriend now" Malfoy was looking at the bruises and blood that covered her. The least he could do was to clean her up.

"Come with me," he said and she followed him into his apartment. It looked like a millionaire lived in there, but of course Malfoy would be rich to start off with. He had his back turned to her and she started talking.

"No, I can't be here, I'm not allowed to use magic," she said. He turned around and raised his eyebrows.

"I know that"

"No, it also means I can't have any magic used on me! I-I have to go," she said and went to leave his apartment when her legs gave in and she collapsed, howling in pain. She looked down to see that her jeans were torn across the knees and that her left knee was bleeding badly, with bruises forming underneath.

Tears were falling down her cheeks and Malfoy rushed to her side instantly. She tried to push him away but she was in so much pain she couldn't. He said something about fixing her up and that was the last thing she remembered before passing out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emma woke the next morning to unfamiliar surroundings. She sat upright, looking all around her when she heard a male voice say "Good morning" from the table. She looked over to see it was Malfoy, eating breakfast and reading the Daily Prophet. She had been sleeping on the lounge, and remembering his first comment at her (how he didn't want muggle filth on his floors) she stood up like lightning.

"What's wrong?" he asked cautiously.

"Why am I h-here? You hate me! I hate you! What did you do to me?" she almost screamed, looking at her body to see that her cuts healed, bruises gone and her shirt had been repaired. He stood up and took a step forward towards her, and she automatically took a step back.

"He hurt you; I healed you, something wrong with that?"

"I wasn't supposed to have any magic performed on me, it was in my contract! I'm going to get in so much trouble! And it's your fault!" she yelled before storming out of his apartment and leaving him speechless, with no doubt confused as well. She went straight to the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting the water run over her, as though to remove the traces of magic.

She finally stepped out and wrapped a towel around her. Her jeans were still ripped, lying lifeless on the floor and she ignored them, choosing a nice casual dress instead. Her light brown curls fell around her shoulders and her hazel eyes beamed with beauty. She tidied up the apartment before choosing a book and reading it while relaxing on the lounge.

She was halfway through her book when something kept bugging her. She couldn't think of what it was, but it was urging her to go and apologise to _him_, which was the last thing she wanted to do, but she forced herself to anyway. She set the book down, opened her door and suddenly found herself standing at his door. She hesitated to knock, and when she did, she knew there was no way of getting out of it now.

She could hear some muffled talk on the other side of the door, and was about to knock again when the door opened. Malfoy's shirt was half unbuttoned and his hair was slightly messy and Emma found herself lost in how handsome he was, she didn't realise it until he said 'What is it?'

"Oh um I just wanted to apologise for how I acted earlier on today, I wasn't myself and I also wanted to thank you for-"

"Who is it Draco?" A woman's voice rang through the apartment.

"It's no one, I'll be there in a minute," he replied.

"No one huh? Is that what you see me as? I guess you would, seeing as I'm practically a muggle now, I don't know what possessed me to come and thank you..." she said, now very impatient.

"It's not like that," he said but she just held up her middle finger and left. She slammed her door shut and passed the open book she was reading before. She went to the kitchen and wanted to throw things everywhere out of anger, but she knew she couldn't bring herself to do it, only crazy people did that kind of stuff so she pulled out the bottle of vodka from under the sink and sat down on the floor, taking a drink every now and then.

She hated knowing that he was with a girl, but if she hated him then why the bloody hell did she care if he was with someone or not? Maybe she had feelings for him after all. This might not turn out to be a good idea, she thought, thinking of how arrogant Malfoy could be, and if he found out she had feelings towards him, who knew what would happen?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She'd passed out again; apparently her attack two days ago and alcohol weren't the best things to mix together. She had a terrible headache, so she dragged herself to her bed and fell asleep immediately.

She woke around fifteen hours later, and was hungry. She opened the fridge to see it was empty, and then the pantry, which was also empty. She groaned and grabbed her keys before leaving the apartment and going into the grocery store a few streets away. Once she had gotten enough food to last her a couple weeks she headed back. She filled the fridge and pantry with the groceries and finished her book before turning on the stereo rather loudly, and making dinner in the kitchen.

Across the hall Malfoy could hear music, and when he discovered where it was coming from he got rather annoyed. He opened his door and started knocking on hers, but she wasn't going to answer it so he whipped out his wand and blasted it open. She looked up at him from the kitchen and her mouth dropped open. The music was still playing so he killed the stereo too. She was still speechless.

'Much better," he said in a mean tone. He turned around to leave when Emma stepped forward.

"HEY!" she yelled. He turned to face her and could see her hazel brown eyes filling up with terror. Was he that scary?

"You owe me a new stereo," she pointed out blandly.

"Unlikely, as the music was annoying me"

"I hate you," she said.

"You do?" he said, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Yes, you're rude to me, and it doesn't help the fact that I can't even get even with you because I don't have a wand," she said angrily.

"Who said you needed a wand to sort things out?" he said, dropping his on the table.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice slightly higher than normal. He laughed at her worry.

"What did you expect from me? A nice neighbour who is kind to everyone?" She didn't respond.

"I'm a Malfoy, I'm never kind to my neighbours," he added.

"Well then why don't you just go fu-"

"I don't allow anyone beneath me to talk to me like that, so I'd save it if I were you". She raised her hand to slap him but he grabbed her wrist and twisted it slightly, watching her writher in pain.

"Why-are-you-still-here?" she breathed and he let her go, retrieving his wand and returning to his own apartment. Confused, Emma closed the door and tried to figure out what just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was a rather clear starry night and Emma decided to go on the roof – something which wasn't allowed but she desperately wanted to see the stars, so at 8 o'clock she shut her door after dressing in something warm and went up the fire stairs which led to the roof. It was rather a large area and she leaned over the railing and gazed out at the sky. She was there for half an hour when someone found her.

"Why are you on the roof? Are you crazy?" said the voice. She turned to see it was Malfoy. He was leaning against the door, looking at his nails.

"No, I'm looking at how nice the sky is at this time of night, I hardly ever see it, except from my bedroom," she replied coldly.

"Only the suicidal come up here. Are you sure that's the only reason you're up here?" he said, walking closer to her.

"If that's what you want by constantly annoying me, then maybe I am up here to jump off,' she joked but he thought she was being serious.

"No don't, I didn't mean it like that," he rushed.

"Wait, I'm annoying you?" he asked, seconds later. Emma continued to look out at the sky, hoping he would figure the answer or himself. After he stared at her hard, she looked at him and saw that he looked a little offended.

"I've been annoying you? And I didn't even realise?" he said in a mean voice.

"Yeah, you have and it's really not funny."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Just leave it," she said and left before he could do anything. She locked her door and once she felt he wasn't going to barge in any second, she pulled out a book which was written about wandless magic.

She was going to get him back for annoying her, no matter which rules she would be breaking. She spent the next two weeks in her apartment, practicing wandless magic. It involved a lot of concentration of the brain and sometimes would give her headaches, so she would rest for a day or two until she felt she could do it again. Now she could perform levitation spells, basic jinxes and hexes, retrieving spells and a few others. She hadn't received a warning letter yet about her use of magic.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been a month since Malfoy had seen Emma and he went to go knock on her door when something told him not to. Just then her door opened and he saw she had with her, a suitcase.

"Where are you going?" he asked in a friendly way.

"Why are you outside my apartment? It's a bit creepy, don't you think?" she said and he could sense she was still mad at him. She locked the door and went to the elevator.

"No seriously, where are you going? It's late, what on earth would desire you to go to at this time of night?" he asked as she stepped into the elevator.

"I'm going on a holiday, away from you," she said and the doors closed. Holiday? Where to? And was she being serious about getting away from him? Malfoy didn't know how to find her and tell her what he wanted to tell her the most.

Meanwhile Emma got on a bus to where she was heading for. She decided to go to a cottage near the beach in the country side for a while, to try and get away from the busy London life. After four hours in the bus she got off and could see the cottage from where she was. A beam of happiness formed inside her as she made her way to it. Once inside, she settled right in and spent the next week relaxing before she was disrupted by the last thing she'd expect to see.

There was a knock on the door and Emma was rather surprised to think that someone would be at the door. She opened it and almost screamed.

"Are you stalking me? Seriously Malfoy, you're beginning to freak me out!"

"Believe me I didn't want to freak you out but what I was going to say will freak you out even more."

"Well what is it?"

"I think I've figured out a way to get you out of this sentence of yours. And-" he stopped short, as though not wanting to say what he was going to say.

"And?"

"I-I can't stop thinking about you," he said, lowering his head as though ashamed.

"As if you'd want to think about me," she said and closed the door. Once she had gotten over laughing at the fact that he apparently had her on his mind, she thought about what he said about getting her out of this sentence. She opened the door to find him still there.

"What were you saying again about getting me out of my sentence?" she said and he smiled as she let him inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So basically, you can get out of this if you find out who actually killed the victim," Malfoy said, sitting upright in the seat. They had been sitting there for about an hour and he explained to her that what she could do to prove her innocence would not be going against the law so she could do it. She had already survived five months without magic, besides her wandless magic of course.

"Can we start on this tomorrow? I'm rather tired," Emma said, yawning.

"Sure, I'll uh, just get going then," Malfoy said and stood up.

"You can stay here you know," Emma replied and he looked at her curiously.

"Sleep on the lounge," she said and went to bed before he got to thank her.

The next day they spent indoors, going through books he'd brought with him so that they could put a case together. It was after lunch when Malfoy couldn't help himself. Emma was far too appealing to him.

"Hey will you kiss me?" He asked and she looked at him rather shocked.

"Excuse me?"

"See, I didn't think you'd want to do it anyway, doesn't matter," he said, shuffling the papers in front of him.

"You want ME to kiss YOU? Are you mad? We're trying to help me here!" She said and not wanting to work anymore given what had just happened, she stood up and wandless-ly jinxed him so that he couldn't get up and she stormed to her room.

She crept out at ten o'clock, hoping he would be asleep so she could eat something but her theory failed. She thought he was asleep because he was laying motionless on the lounge so she crept to the kitchen. She was halfway there when he spoke and she froze.

"I didn't know you could do wandless magic," he said. Emma gulped and hesitated on whether she should talk to him or not. She was going to go with hiding but he sat up and turned to look at her.

"Um y-yeah, I've been working on it for a-a while," she stammered and continued to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you before, I wasn't thinking clearly," he said, remaining on the lounge as Emma filled her glass up with water. She sculled it and then looked out the window. The full moon was out and she felt drawn to the outside. She put the glass down and then walked past him.

"I'm going for a walk, want to join me?" she said but left before he had even gotten up. He almost tripped himself up in the blanket that was around him and dashed for the door. She wasn't too far away so catching up to her was no difficulty. They walked onto the beach and a cold breeze blew up, making Emma pull her cardigan closed tighter around her. They walked silently up the beach when she stopped. He was a step ahead of her and turned around to see why she'd stopped. He was oblivious to the fact that what she was going to do next was what he desperately wanted all along.

She lightly kissed him and he made it a little more forceful before she ended it so they wouldn't get further than that and he was grateful after that. She put her hand in his and rested her head on his shoulder the whole way back. Malfoy could only smile to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They got back around eleven o'clock and by then Emma was way too tired to eat anything so she went to go to her room when she noticed that he only had a thin blanket and she felt a little bad.

"Why don't you sleep in my bed? I'd hate to think you suffer the cold out here," she said and he said he didn't want to intrude but she insisted so he did. He kept to one side and she kept to the other since it was a little awkward that they were both in the same bed.

The following morning Emma got up early and picked an apple from the fruit bowl and ate it while going over her notes. She was sitting on the floor at the coffee table and didn't notice Malfoy get up. He got an apple too and sat opposite her and she didn't notice he wasn't wearing a shirt. He would occasionally look over at her and catch her glance, making her smile shyly every time. By lunch time they had almost finished their work when Emma uncovered a sheet she hadn't seen beforehand. It said everything that proved she was innocent. As she read it, tears formed in her eyes and Malfoy took the paper from her and read it.

"Is this your idea of some sort of sick joke Draco?"

"No, I swear it wasn't-"

"It was your father who killed that man! And then framed me!"

"Emma-"

"You know how unstable Allen made me and thinking you were going to be a better partner than he was, I must've been dreaming that day," Emma said and now over swept with emotion she went to her room and locked herself in, despite Malfoy calling out to her. She didn't come out for three days straight so Malfoy, knowing that he wouldn't be able to talk to her for a while decided to leave.

She emerged a few days after Malfoy had left and she felt selfish, worried and confused all at the same time. She decided to stay for another week before returning home, and spent most of it on the beach, thinking about everything. She also became disappointed in herself because she finally felt that she loved Malfoy but he didn't love her back because he just left with no warning or indication.

While Emma was still at the cottage, Malfoy went to his father, demanding answers. His father was a little outraged at his son when he first showed up but calmed down rather quickly.

"Why did you have to kill that man? You framed an innocent lady!" Malfoy spat.

"I am a death eater Draco and why would this have anything to do with YOU?" he sneered and Malfoy, unable to take any more of his father's garbage, left.

Emma had finally gotten everything together and set off home. She didn't see Malfoy that day, but the following morning when she went to the post office to send Mr Malfoy his letter, she ran into Draco in the elevator. At first, neither of them said anything until he asked how she was.

"I'm rather good, the hearing is next week if you were of any interest," she said and the doors opened. She stepped out, leaving him behind and without a glance back at him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Emma made her way to the court on the morning of her hearing, very nervous. She didn't want to lose, and didn't know how she would react if she did. She sat up the front and when Lucius Malfoy entered, he death stared Emma and she suddenly felt so scared that she didn't want to leave her chair when she was asked to present her case.

She showed them her criminal record which was clean, aside from the accused murder, and then Lucius's record – it was about five pages long. And when he was asked where he was the night the man died, he admitted that he killed the man. He was sentenced to a long time in Azkaban and Emma was set free. After they were dismissed, Emma packed up her things and found Malfoy at the back of the room. He'd come to the hearing! She ran up to him and threw her arms around him, relieved to feel him again.

"I can't believe I won!" she said ecstatically and then Lucius spotted them. He now knew why his son had demanded to know why he had killed the man. His son was fraternizing with a non pureblood.

"I am very disappointed in you Draco," he sneered.

"I'm disappointed in you too Father," he replied and Lucius stormed out of the court.

"Come on, let's go get your things back from the Ministry," Malfoy said and led her to the Ministry of Magic. They handed over her wand and all her other things and had the choice of keeping the apartment if she wanted to.

"I'll keep it," she said after looking at the sad pout on Malfoy's face that was telling her to keep it. Then they went back to their building and went separate ways for the evening. It was only at nine o'clock that there was a knock on her door and she opened it to find Malfoy. The first thing that came out of her mouth was "I love you."

She had been thinking about it all afternoon and decided it was right to tell him. He responded by kissing her and shutting the door with his foot. They made it to the lounge and got intimate up to the stage where her shirt was off, her jeans undone but not off and his shirt was undone. She kissed him a little longer when she felt she couldn't do it and stood up.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, I-I can't do this right now."

"What do you-" but before he got to finish his sentence, he was asleep. Emma had sent him there. While he slept she sat and watched him, thinking about their relationship and where it would be going. Frustrated at the fact that she was getting a number of different outcomes, she went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The smell of pancakes filled Emma's bedroom the following morning and they were drawing her to the kitchen. She entered to see it was Malfoy and he served her breakfast straight away. They were the most divine thing she had ever tasted and went to kiss him but he turned his head so she got his cheek instead. She didn't say anything and he left a little while later. He bought a ring for her and kept it for the right moment.

After Emma had cleaned up, she went out for the day, only to return to her apartment that night, which was covered in booby traps. She knocked on Malfoy's door and demanded an answer from him.

"Emma, I just wanted to get your attention and knocking on your door seemed a little unoriginal. I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?" he said, getting down on one knee and presenting her with the ring.

"I'm speechless. I-yes-of course I will marry you!" she said and he got up, slid the ring on her finger and picked her up in a huge hug. Their wedding was small but still amazing, and when they danced together for the first time as a couple, Malfoy hushed into Emma's ear, "I'm looking forward to our future together. I love you," he said and she said "I love you too," and sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
